True Love Comes With Pain
by Eric and Tris Forever
Summary: Tris and Tobias are together, but when Tobias gets drunk at Uriah and Zeke's party, he beats her and hangs her over the chasm. Will she ever be able to forgive and forget, or will Eric comfort her through breaking up with him?
1. Candor or Dauntless?

**Hey guys! I know I'll get a lot of hate for this, but I ship it so much! Also, my pen name used I be dannyFANtom99 but I like this one better. **

**Anyway, this is all in Tris' POV. Enjoy and please R&R!**

I wake up to the soft heartbeats of Tobias. My head is resting on his bare chest, and his arm is firmly wrapped around my waist. His body heat is radiating on me, and the feeling is indescribable. My phone quietly buzzed, but I didn't want to move. I only budged when it buzzed ten more times.

I shift to grab my phone from the floor, and press the power button lightly. The brightness of the screen blinds me. I got eleven texts from Uriah and Zeke. They're having a party tonight, and Tobias and I got invited to the after party tradition of Zeke and Uriah playing Candor or Dauntless with close friends. The last time we played that game was only a month ago. I remember leaving the room drunk, and with several hickeys, but that's all I remember from it.

I hadn't realized that I woke up Tobias when I reached for my phone. He nearly gave me a heart attack when I turned around and saw his hunky dark blue eyes wide open, staring into mine.

"Good morning babe," Tobias chuckled, "Why do you look so perfect when you wake up?"

I let a small smirk crawl onto my mouth as I respond, "Because I'm flawless, and I wake up like this," with a hair flip.

"I already knew that," Tobias half-smiled before he leaned in closer to me and brushed my lips with his. It started soft, but got much more intense. I grasped the collar of his shirt with one hand, and used my other hand to tangle my fingers into his hair. One of Tobias' hands was on my back, and the other was on the back of my head.

We teased around with each other until Tobias put his hand that was on my back under my shirt, and used the other hand to help pull my shirt over my head. I pushed the covers of my bed onto the floor, and we spread ourselves out on the bed.

A few minutes later we were still messing around, but we got interrupted by a knock at the door, then the turning of the doorknob.

"Hey Tris, I needed to ask you something, but-"

It was Eric. He cut himself off at the sight of Tobias and I, halfway naked.

"But it can obviously wait," he laughed a little before beginning to walk out of the room. I slip on my shirt and call him back.

"Eric, wait," I raised my voice a little since he was a few feet away from me. I closed the door behind myself and got closer to him.

"What was it that you were wanting to ask me?"

He looked at me and laughed. "Did you get in invited to Uriah and Zeke's after party activities?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You'll probably find this stupid, but I need to clarify something," he asked. His face tinted pink, and he bit the right side of his bottom lip. "What's Candor or Dauntless?"

We looked at each other in silence for a little bit, then we simultaneously burst out in laughter.

"It's like truth or dare," I replied after calming down.

"Oh, that makes sense."

He looks a little dumbfounded, then he becomes expressionless.

"I guess I'll see you there then," he starts to walk away, then turns around on his heels. "Go easy on me, Tris."

I can't help but chuckle before I walk back into my apartment.

"What did he want?" Tobias asks, showing rage in his face. I never really heard about what happened between them, and when I asked Zeke he seemed to be clueless. I'm kind of afraid to figure out, anyways.

"He was just confused about the Candor or Dauntless thing after Uriah and Zeke's party, it was nothing," I reply blankly.

He just shrugs it off and says, "Oh."

"So you're planning on going, right?" I ask Tobias.

"Yeah, and I plan on getting wasted!" He sings the word 'wasted' like a sarcastic Disney character.

"And I plan on being sober," I say, emphasizing the word 'sober'.

*5 Hours Later*

Tobias clings to me like a lost puppy, grasping my waist with one hand, and a glass of whiskey in the other.

"How wasted am I?!" He shouts over the blaring music.

"I dunno, how many drinks have you had?" I ask, trying not to laugh at him as he stumbles around.

"Maybe just one...pack," he stalls.

"Four!" I shout, scolding him about his irresponsibility, while he laughs his ass off and tips over.

The music suddenly cuts out and the lights turn on. Zeke steps on top of his couch and cups his hands around his mouth.

"If you weren't invited to the after party activities, then get your ass out of my house!" He jumps off of the couch and walks with a stumble over to the floor, where we sit in a circle.

"Alright, who wants to start?"

I look around and see a bunch of blank faces. They belong to Uriah, Zeke, Tobias, Eric, Christina, Will, Peter, Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna.

"No one?" Zeke asks all of us, and we don't respond. "Alright, just for a refresher, here are the rules. A person asks someone Candor or Dauntless, and if they don't want to answer the question or do the dare, they remove an article of clothing. Jewelry and accessories don't count. Uriah, start us off."

Uriah scans all of our faces, then stops at Christina's. "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," Christina answered, slightly hesitating.

"If you weren't dating Will, who in this room would be your sloppy seconds?"

She blushes slightly as she looks around. I glare at Peter who is nodding his head while pointing at himself.

"I'd probably go with Zeke. Sorry Shauna," she giggles.

"What, my brother is better than this?" Uriah questions as he gestures to his face and chest, then an unmentionable place.

"Yeah," he sighs in disappointment and disgust.

"Will," her eyes drift towards his, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," Will replied. All of us gasped and stared at Christina, who smirked at Will.

"I dare you to run into the pit, naked, screaming that you're free," she raises her eyebrows up and brings them back down in one swift motion.

"No way," Will replied as he slipped off his shirt. I couldn't help but notice that he has faint red lipstick marks on his abs. Christina blushes and looks away, touching her lips and realizing her lipstick faded away.

"Looks like someone got it good," Zeke laughed and poked Will where the red lipstick marks were.

"Zeke," Will stared him down, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, I don't want my brother calling me a Pansycake."

Our eyes drop onto Will as he thinks up a genius dare.

"I dare you to kiss the girl that you would date if you weren't with Shauna," Will taunted.

"Alright," Zeke said as his eyes fell on me.

Oh god, what's happening...

He grabbed onto the collar of my shirt and smashed his lips into mine. I placed my hands on his back and returned the favor, just to tease him. He pulled away out of breath, and blushed as he sat back down in his spot.

"How was it?" Will teased.

"Wow," was all Zeke could manage to say. "Peter," Zeke laid his eyes on Peter, "Candor or Dauntless?"

He sat there thinking over what he was going to say for a bit, then replied, "Candor."

"Who's your crush?"

Peter blushed and took his shirt off, then looked at Lynn before looking at the floor. Does he like Lynn?

After he stopped blushing, he turned to Eric. Their eyes met before Peter asked the question, "Candor or Dauntless?"

Eric immediately replied, "Candor." He probably knew that Peter is good at giving out dares.

"Since everyone's asking about it, who is your crush, Eric?"

Eric gave Peter an embarrassed look of defeat, and slipped off his shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his rock solid abs. He must have a twelve pack or something.

"Since you like what you see Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" He asked, and I blushed a little before answering, "Dauntless."

He smirked at me and licked his lips.

"Kiss me," he said with a nearly sexual tone. My cheeks turned red and I looked around at everyone. They were all motioning for me to 'get some', so I decided I would give them a show.

I grasped his shirt right below his collar and used my other hand to push him on top of me. He gave me a shocked look before our lips collided. I felt his hands slide under my head and his tongue into my mouth. We fought for dominance for a little bit and he surrendered, and showed me by gently biting my bottom lip. I could hear everyone gasp in shock, but I didn't care. Soon enough, my fingers were intertwined in his hair and my shirt was lying on the floor. We both pulled away at the same time to catch our breath. He stood up and sat back on the couch, and I slipped my shirt back on. He seemed to be out of breath, which created a drunk and angry Tobias. He grabbed my arm really hard and pulled me up, guiding me out the door while saying, "Tris, a word?"

He walked me near the chasm and started yelling at me.

"What the fuck was that, Tris? You made out with Eric, right in front of me!" The rage in his eyes scared me. He was pissed off, and there was no doubt about it.

"Calm down Four, it meant nothing."

I tried keeping a calm voice, but then he raised his right hand and slapped me across the face. What the hell was that? Pain shot through my cheek, and my heart. I placed a hand on the cheek that he slapped and slowly turned my head towards him.

"What the hell Four? You just slapped your girlfriend!" I yelled as loud as I could, hoping someone heard. But nobody did. And now I'm scared for the outcome.

He punched me in the nose, then grabbed me and started slamming me against the railing of the chasm. My nose started bleeding and I could feel my body crumbling and bruising. Tears ran down my face and I yelled, "Four, stop!" There was a screech in my voice that was so high pitched that no one could miss it. Yet, he still continued to batter and bruise me.

I don't understand. I've never seen this side of him before, and I didn't even know it existed. He seems so loving and caring, but how could he be such a monster.

I screamed for help, but he slapped me again. The next thing I know, I'm watching him walk away angrily as I'm screaming for help and hanging onto the railings of the chasm. Water drips onto my knuckles and I start to slip. I feel like I'm about to pass out, but I look up and see someone helping me up. The person swung me over their shoulder and started running to the infirmary. I don't know who it is, but I fall unconscious in their arms, silently thanking them for saving my life.


	2. Does this turn you on at all?

I wake up in the infirmary, only thinking about Tobias. I try to move, but I'm too sore to do it. I touch my face and I can feel how swollen it is, and how many bandages are on my nose. Tobias must've broken it. As soon as the doctors see that my eyes are open, they rush to tell me what condition I'm in.

"Tris, I'm glad to see you're awake," one of the doctors said as he say next to me. "The damage done to you isn't too severe. Your nose is broken, you have a sprained ankle, a sprained wrist, scabbed knuckles, a black eye, minor swelling, and several bruises and scrapes. What exactly happened to cause these injuries?"

My eyes started to fill with tears, and I told him I didn't want to talk about it. He told me it was alright if it was too personal, but to make sure I told someone close to me so it wouldn't bottle up inside of me. I'm shocked by how nice he was about it. You don't see too many doctors that say something other than ice and painkillers. I look over towards the door to see Eric, carrying the largest bouquet of flowers I've ever seen in my life. Tears threaten to leave my year ducts again, but I don't let them.

"I'm so glad you're awake," Eric told me, rushing towards me. He handed me the massive bouquet of flowers, and once I set them down on a nearby table and thanked him for being so generous, he rested his hand on top of mine and looked straight into my eyes.

"Are you alright? I don't exactly know what happened, but I heard screaming. I rushed out I the Patrad's apartment and saw you hanging from the rails of the chasm. What happened?" He looked so concerned. I've never seen this side of Eric, and I honestly like it. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I let the words slip out of my mouth as I choked on my sobs.

"He beat me," I whispered in a hushed tone, tears streamed down my face, and Eric looked like he was about to cry himself. He leaned over and hugged me, and I hugged him back, crying on his shoulder.

"He was drunk. He yelled at me, then he slapped me. It was followed by a punch to my nose, and he threw me against the chasm railings several times. When I told him to stop and I screamed for help, he slapped me again, and I was suddenly screaming and hanging from the chasm railings, watching him walk away frustrated. Thank you for saving me, I would've fallen if you didn't come. I can't thank you enough." I trailed off, and he let go of me and looked me in the eyes.

"If he ever lays one more hand on you, I swear I will personally beat the crap out of him." He looked at me with hatred in his eyes. Not towards me, but towards Tobias.

I looked at him slightly holding back the fact that I still love Tobias. Not the guy that beat me up, but the guy that loved me back.

"You still love him, don't you?" Eric asked me, looking halfway confused and halfway concerned. I silently nodded my head and let more tears drip off my face like a leaking water faucet. "I just don't get it, how can you love a guy that beat you?"

I sat there, letting his words sink in. He has a good point. I don't think I know if I still love him or not after thinking about it.

"I don't love the guy that beat me up. I love the guy that cared about me, and never let anyone hurt me."

I saw a tear fall off of his face. Is Eric crying? I've never thought of Eric this way. Sensitive and caring. It's kind of nice to know that side of him exists.

"You know what, you're right. But the thing is, that guy doesn't exist anymore. He became heartless. And I will not let you forgive him for it, because I know for a fact that he'll get drunk and do it again. Maybe not to you, but to someone else. And I can't let that person be you." He choked on one of his tears. I realized that this is affecting him, because he cares about me. I found his hand, and I squeezed it tightly, causing another tear to fall from my face.

"You're right," I state. "God, I just can't pick a guy, can I?"

"Hey," he takes his free hand and lifts up my chin so I'd look into his eyes. "You had no idea he would do this to you. None of us did. But I promise you it will not happen again. I will keep him as far away from you as I can, and I will help you through this, Tris. You aren't alone."

I squeezed his hand harder. "Thank you," is all I could manage to say to him. He embraced me into a hug, and we both clung to each other, and didn't let go. We cried on each other's shoulders, and it was nice to know I had someone to help me through this. The moment was great until it was interrupted by someone else walking over towards us. I look up and I scoot back a little.

Tobias.

"Tris, I never meant to do anything to harm you, I swear." He choked up, but I didn't believe him for one second.

"You need to get away from me. Now," I demanded, another tear falling from my face. Why won't he go away?

"No, Tris! I will not go away until I know you will forgive me!"

I realized I was still holding Eric's hand. I took a deep breath and squeezed his hand again.

"Listen, Four. You hurt her, and she will never forgive you. Now get away from her before I make you."

Four didn't look intimidated by Eric one bit. I heard a rumor that Four had knocked out one of Eric's teeth during their initiation, but I never asked them if it was true.

"I would love to see you try," Four practically begged Eric to kill him.

Eric squeezed my hand one final time before letting go of it, and he punched Four in the left eye. I turned away and shielded my face. I couldn't watch this anymore. I could hear people running, probably to pull Eric and Four apart from each other. I hesitantly look over my shoulder and see both of them being held back by their wrists. Four had a black eye and a split lip, while Eric had a bloody nose. The doctors began to drag Four out of the room.

"I will find you again Eric," Four yelled from the hallway, "And I will kill you. Watch your back, this isn't over."

The doctors let go of Eric after he calmed down, and started to treat his bloody nose.

"Thanks Eric," I whispered in a hushed tone.

"No need to thank me yet," he replied, "I don't think he's gonna go away that quickly."

*The Next Day*

I woke up in the comfort of an apartment that wasn't mine. All I remember is that the doctors let me out, but warned me not to walk by myself. I clearly didn't follow those rules, however, since someone ran to catch me after I passed out, and now I'm in that person's apartment.

I see light blue walls, marble counter tops, the Erudite and Dauntless manifestos written all over the place, and light brown wooded floors. I believe that I'm in Eric's apartment.

I feel light breathing on my neck, and I turn around to find Eric sleeping. His face is about two inches away from mine, which caused me to turn around. What the hell happened after I got here last night? The weirdest thing about this is that I'm enjoying it. Something about the way he cared for me yesterday was attractive, and I have to admit that he's an extremely good kisser. I even find the hard and emotionless side to him kind of sexy.

I get startled and jump a little when his hand wraps around my waist and his chin hooks over my shoulder. It's not the horrified kind of scared, but the emotionally unprepared kind of scared. I like Eric, but I'm not sure if this is a good idea after what Tobias did to me just a couple days ago.

"Good morning beautiful," he smiled and rocked back and forth a little.

I don't know what to say to him other than, "What happened last night?"

He smirked and chuckled, then removed his arm from my waist and his chin from my shoulder, allowing me to face him.

"After you passed out in the infirmary, I brought you back here. You sat right next to me on my couch, practically on top of me. I'm assuming you were high on pain killers, because then you leaned over and made out with me, for an entire hour. Then we both got drunk and fell asleep together."

I laugh a little bit. I'm starting to remember making out with him, and taking out a large bottle of alcohol from his cabinet. I wasn't high on pain killers. I wasn't even taking any. I just wanted to make out with him so badly, especially after we did at the party. But instead of telling him this, I begin to flirt a little.

"Hm, I don't remember that," I decide to play dumb for a while, "Why don't you jog my memory," I smirked.

He immediately intertwined his fingers with my hair and pulled my head closer to his. Our lips brushed each other once, then twice, then he pulled away right after I grabbed onto his shirt.

"Does that jog your memory?" He asked between breaths.

"Nope, not yet," I snicker.

I lean in again, but he simply puts a finger on my lips. I give him a half confused, half dumb girl look.

"Now now, that was only the preview. You have to wait to see the rest until the premiere tonight," he chuckled. How cruel of him to make me wait. He better bring me a good show.

I playfully roll my eyes at him and got up before leaving the apartment.

"Hey Tris," he says, stopping me before I can open the door. "I know you weren't taking pain killers."

I smiled and winked at him before exiting his apartment. I feel like he'll be able to help me out of this. I feel like I'm not alone.

I suddenly get shoved into a wall near the chasm with a hand over my mouth and a body straddling me from behind. Before I can see who it is, they use their other hand to cover my eyes.

"You weren't happy enough with me, so you go out with Eric instead?"

It was Tobias. I start shaking massively, scared of him touching me. I don't want him to beat me up again. I was lucky when Eric saved me last time. Now he definitely won't hear me.

"Are you scared of me?"

There was hurt in his voice. I can tell that he knows he did something wrong. I just don't know if he'll stop. I try to speak but his hand is muffling my voice. Now I realize how pissed I am at him. It's my turn to defend myself.

"Tris, just give me another chance."

His words angered me so much. I stopped shaking. He spoke my name one more time, and it was enough to make me snap. Before I can think to do anything else, I turn around and elbow him in the stomach, then I slapped the concerned look right off of his face, sending him to the ground.

"What the hell Tobias?! I don't give people second chances if they beat me up! Especially if I thought they loved me!"

I yelled as loud as I can, hoping somebody would hear what I said. Now I'm scared. He got up and pinned me to the wall. I heard a door open and footsteps following it, but I feel like it's too late. Tears run down my face like a waterfall and I start shaking again. I whimpered and cowered before he told me, "This is for your own good," and slapped me as hard as he could.

That's what his father told him before whipping him with a belt. He knew I would understand it, and now it hurt me even more than before.

I looked to my right and saw Eric running to pry Tobias off of me. I screamed Eric's name in desperation and Tobias ran away. I could tell that he was still stalking me and Eric behind another nearby wall though.

I ran up to Eric and embraced him in a long hug while I cried into his shoulder.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" I quietly whispered to myself. I was so close to him, and he probably heard me. I could almost feel Tobias scowling at Eric.

"It's okay Tris, I'm not gonna leave you alone until it stops. I'm so sorry," he releases from the hug and puts his hand on my shoulders, inspecting for bruises on my face.

"Tris, what did he do to you this time?" He asks with deep concern in his eyes. I feel like I'm going to cry again, but I don't. It wasn't as bad this time; physically at least. But emotionally, it stung like a hornet.

"Not much, you came pretty quickly. The worst thing he did was pin me to the wall," I lied. The worst thing he did was emotionally hurt me. Nothing can fix the hole he just burnt in my heart.

"Okay," he sighed in relief and pressed his forehead against mine. I felt his hands crawl up my back and through my hair.

"Now about that premiere..."

I smirked and ran into his apartment with him, hand in hand. It amazes me how fast he can make me switch from depressed and lonely to alive and joyful.

"Now if you're lucky enough, I'll let you see the deleted scenes," he said dreamily before I closed the door. He was quick about pulling off his shirt before he pinned me against the wall and kissed me. Every time we released to catch our breath, I could help but smile.

I finally found a guy that wouldn't beat me up, and a guy that actually liked me back. I slipped my shirt off and dragged him over to the couch.

He pulled away again, and as I started to unbuckle his belt, he blushed and pushed my hand away.

"Whoops!" He smiled evilly, "Time for intermission!"

What a dork. I can't help but sit here anxiously, licking my lips as I wait. I can still taste his lips. He came back wearing only a pair of boxers.

"Does this turn you on at all?" He joked, motioning at his junk. All I can manage to do is sit there, smiling like an idiot.


	3. Shattered Glass

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I had writers block. For my next story, I want to leave the pairing up to you. Here are your choices:**

**Tris X Eric**

**Tris X Zeke**

**Tris X Will**

**Tris X Uriah**

**Tris X Al (The story would be a oneshot)**

**Please PM me or review to vote. Enjoy the new chapter**!

"Hey Eric, I need to-" I heard a voice at the door but I moaned since I just woke up. I looked up and saw Zeke scream like a little girl, and I fell off the bed. Since Eric was holding me, he jerked up, and laughed at Zeke. I turned over and laid on my back, realizing I was halfway naked, and had a massive hangover with several hickeys all over my neck.

"Oh give me that," I spit out quickly as I slide a blanket out from under Eric to cover myself up with.

"I knew it! I knew it would happen after my party! I just knew it!" Zeke shrieked like a little girl again.

Eric covered his ears, since Zeke was being loud and obnoxious. As soon as I know it, Uriah follows Zeke, laughing at the sight of Eric and I. Eric sighed and shooed them out of his apartment only in his boxers, and closed the door behind them.

"Finally! Zeke was annoying the shit out of me," Eric growled. I haven't heard him this uptight in a while. I guess he gets affected by hangovers more than I do. I just get a migraine and brush it off.

Eric hopped back onto the bed and laid down while he stared at me.

"What?" I giggled. He still continued to stare at me.

"Are you just gonna sit on the floor, or are you gonna make out with me?" He asked, only halfway joking. I jumped onto the bed and softly brushed his lips with mine. When he leaned in, I put a finger over his lips, mocking the torture he sent my way yesterday.

"Now now, that was only the preview. If you want to experience the rest of it, then come to the premiere at my apartment this afternoon."

He scowled at me, but a smile crept up to his lips. I know he can't stay mad at me.

"Why don't I walk you to the place of the premiere, and we wait there together until it starts," he smirked.

"Looks like the film might start a little early then," I teased.

I got up to put on my shirt, shorts, and boots, and then I sat on the couch waiting for him.

*3 Hours Later*

I poured two glasses of white wine up to the rim. The wine swished and dripped a little on my floor as I walked. I set both of them down on my short table in front of my couch. I then thought twice and went back to grab shot glasses, salt, limes, and the entire bottle of white wine before sitting down.

"Looks like someone's getting fancy," Eric nudged me in the rib before putting his arm around me. He got comfortable as he sat down, his other hand occupied with a wine glass that had white wine in it with a lime slice squished on the rim of the glass.

I don't know what it is about him, but he makes me feel safe. I feel like nobody can touch me except for him when he's around. I haven't seen the hard and emotionless side of him in weeks.

"I could stay like this for the rest of my life," he whispers into my ear before putting a hand on my chin. He gently turned me to face him, and my lips immediately smashed into his. This day couldn't get any better.

He pulled away, smiling like a crazy man, and hinted towards the white wine I had set out. I grabbed my glass that was still full and untouched, and he grabbed his which was halfway empty. We begin to drink from our wine glasses and both of us finish at the same time. I absentmindedly grab the bottle and pour Eric and I another glass.

All I can think of right now is Tobias beating me. That's all that's ever on my mind now. I can hear his rankled voice pounding and echoing in my head.

_"You weren't happy enough with me, so you go out with Eric instead?"_

He sounded like a maniac, but why surprised me was not just what he said afterwards, but how he said it.

_"Are you scared of me?"_

He sounded hurt. He knew he did something wrong. The way he said it so softly was almost like he cared, but not quite. If he actually cared, he wouldn't have said and done what he did.

_"This is for your own good."_

I snap out of it when Eric's hand plopped onto mine.

"Hey, are you doing okay?"

Eric glances at me after speaking with a hint of worry in his eyes. I love how he cares so much. I don't even have to do anything hinting that there's something wrong with me for him to care. He just knows me, and when I'm in deep thought about something disturbing or horrifying.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," I tell Eric. It's the truth; I'm not sure if I'm okay. Eric is really good at keeping me distracted, but I still think about Tobias. Also, it's hard to be with a guy right after you just got out of a relationship, even if the guy is perfect.

"Listen, I know I kind of pulled you into this relationship quickly, so I completely understand if you aren't ready to be with me yet. But I do want you to know that I will wait for you for as long as you want me to."

I lean my head on his shoulder after scooting closer to him, and he wraps his arm around me.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready. I just think I'll need a little more time to get over this incident," I tell him.

I know that he understands, even though he doesn't respond. For a long time, we stayed in the same spot, not willing to move. I wiggled out of his grasp after a while to put away all the wine. I don't think either of us are in the mood to drink anymore.

"Hey," I say while I'm at the cupboard. "Even if we aren't dating yet, I still hope that we can stick with each other every day."

"Yeah," Eric said with a smile. "I'd like that."

*A Few Weeks Later*

I walk through the compound and think about the past few weeks. I've started training for the position of a Dauntless leader, and it's been quite hectic. I still have a few more months of training left, and I'm hoping it will keep my mind off of Tobias. So far, it isn't working.

Tobias hasn't come near me, and I had only seen him from across the cafeteria during lunches. Usually I would see him for dinner, but I've been doing that with Eric ever since Tobias abused me.

I walk to the cafeteria after a long thinking session since it's lunch time. Once I get there, I scan the large crowd of people and found Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn standing in a circle in the corner of the cafeteria. They're laughing and smiling, and having a good time. I only act that way around Eric now, since he's truly the only person that can keep my mind off of Tobias. We've been flirting with each other a lot lately, and everyone else seems to be disgusted by it. I don't think they understand how much joy Eric gives me.

I walk over to the circle of my friends and I am immediately greeted by all of them. I don't interrupt their conversation, which seems to be about Tobias. I start to blank out again; remembering that night. Every time I hear his name I shrink with fear. I wanted to come over here so I could be happy. But now, I feel a small sweat coming on. I remembered, most of them don't know about what happened. No rumors had been spread, thankfully.

My thoughts are soon interfered with as soon as someone hugs me from behind. It startles me at first and I get tense, but once I look down at the person's arms, I see black tattoos that look like a maze. I relaxed and sunk into him, wrapping my arms on his as I grinned and let out a slight giggle. Everyone in the circle drops silent with shock at the sight of Eric and I. I nearly forgot again that they probably aren't aware of anything that's happened in the past few weeks.

"What the hell..." I hear Christina whisper. She looks at Will, and Will just keeps staring dumbfounded at Eric and I.

Eric lets out a slight chuckle before removing his arms from my waist and standing beside me.

"Are you just going to stare all day?"

Nobody responds to me.

"Well I'm just gonna head to my office a few minutes early," I say blankly, waiting for someone to say something.

Finally, Christina shrieks, "You and Eric?!"

I can't help but laugh at how disgusted she seems. Eric laughs too, and then puts his arm around me.

"Only when she's ready for all of this," he responds in a taunting tone.

The entire group of my friends look like they want to throw up while Eric smiles evilly in amusement.

"I think you've creeped out my friends pretty badly," I state, "Let's go before you can do any further damage to their brains."

I grab Eric's hand and drag him out of the cafeteria. We walk hand in hand all the way up to my office, and when we arrive in my office, I slam the door, then playfully, but gently, throw him against it.

"My friends are gonna freak out," I assure him. He just smirks and walks across my office. He makes himself comfortable on one of my office chairs and starts spinning around on it.

"They would figure out eventually," he points out. It's true, since Eric and I flirt a lot. I walk to my desk and start filing papers.

"Are you ready for your trip to Amity tomorrow?"

I almost forgot; Johanna Reyes wants to talk to Eric about the food shipping to Dauntless, and I'm supposed to listen in.

"Yeah," I respond flatly. I don't know what to expect from Amity except for people high on peace serum and acres of farms. I've never been to Amity before.

"I know that you'll do great, Tris."

*Time Lapse*

Christina insisted on coming over to my apartment tonight to talk. It's probably about the flirting with Eric in the cafeteria. She's coming over in about ten minutes.

I grab a pair of grey sweatpants and a lose grey crop to wear. I also slip on a pair of comfortable grey slippers. I look like an Abnegation gone scandalous. It's just Christina though, so it shouldn't matter. I knew that Christina was one for a bottle of scotch, so I grabbed one and set it on my glass table, along with two glasses.

The ten minutes had elapsed already, and I heard a loud, almost angry knock on the door. Why would Christina be mad at me? It might be because I was flirting with the same guy that made her hang over the chasm during initiation. I hesitantly open the door and I don't find Christina. I see Tobias.

"Tobias what the fuck are you-"

I was cut off by him charging in my apartment and slamming me into my wall. A bunch of framed pictures a few feet away from me dropped to the floor and the frames shattered.

"Why are you doing this to me, Tobias," I asked him while trembling under his hold. He didn't answer me; he just stared into my eyes. He looked like he was about to kiss me, but thankfully he didn't.

"Tobias," I repeat. He squints his eyes at me before responding.

"Eric needs to get the hell away from you, and you need to stop flirting back with him," he spits. His soft blue eyes begin to harder and become dull, just like they did when he abused me near the chasm and the time after that. He had left me alone for so long, so why did he come back now?

"Look Tobias, I can flirt with whoever I want to flirt with. I love Eric, and I do not love you! Get over yourself," I yelled. His eyes softened a little more, and his hold on me loosened. I don't feel as scared as I used to, and I don't think he feels as intimidating as he used to be.

"I still love you, Tris! I might not ever get over you! I don't understand why you don't love me anymore," he whimpered. I don't understand how he thinks he did absolutely nothing wrong.

"I don't love you Tobias! I hate you! You abused me, you treat me like shit, and you're such a bastard! I can't believe I ever loved you in the first place! I regret it so much!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs at that moment. His eyes began to fill with rage, and he threw me as hard as he could into my glass table, then left my apartment. All of the glass shattered, including the wine glasses and the scotch bottle.

The glass cut me everywhere, and blood was pouring out of me like a waterfall. The scotch is dripping into my cuts, and it burns like hell. The pain is excruciating. I scream at the top of my lungs for help.

This is the end. I'm loosing so much blood, that it would be a miracle if I live. The doctors would have to pry out all the shattered glass from my body and stitch up a lot of my opened skin. I hear fast and heavy footsteps before I succumb to the darkness that fell over me.

I'm so thankful that Tobias forgot to close the door behind him.


	4. Revealing Secrets

**Hey guys, I'd just like to thank all of you got the reviews and support. I appreciate it a lot. I would just like to make it clear, however, that this is NOT a FourTris story. I honestly will ship anything but FourTris. Anyways, for my new story the votes are leaning towards Tris and Eric, but please keep voting! Enjoy the new chapter!**

I haven't relaxed in days; just me, my remote, and a bottle of whiskey. The whiskey feels cold and soothing on my lips as I kick my feet up on my couch. Just as I get comfortable, I can hear screaming and yelling coming from across the hallway, followed by a loud shattering noise and even more screaming.

Without a thought, I throw my bottle of whiskey across the room and dart towards the end of the hallway. All of the doors are closed except for one. I immediately run into the room with an open door. It smells like scotch and blood, which is an odd mixture. Once I look down at the floor I find a sight that will haunt me interminably. It's Tris, lying on a bunch of shattered glass with pools of blood and scotch surrounding her. I gasp and feel a sweat coming on. I can't tell if she's breathing or not.

I pick her up bridal style and sprint to the infirmary. The glass from the floor is digging into my hands, but I have to ignore the pain. I'm receiving a lot of grimaces from the people in the compound as I run. I look down at Tris one more time before arriving at the infirmary.

The doctors immediately stop what they were doing and take Tris away from me. This is when I do something I've never done in public. I let a tear slip out of my eye and stream down my face. I go over to the sinks and I attempt to remove all of the pieces of glass from my hands, but it hurts like a bitch. One of the doctors comes over and helps me clean off my hands and bandages them. Turns out I need some stitches. It was worth it to get Tris here, though.

The doctor places me on a seat and gives me a couple shots inside my hands to numb them.

"What you did to get her here was very brave of you," he mentions. "If she would've gotten here any later she might've loss too much blood."

I shudder to think of Tris dying. She's everything to me, and if she weren't there it would tear me to as many pieces as the broken glass table I'm her apartment is in.

"She'll be okay though, right?"

The doctor looks up at me with a slight smile and says, "She'll recover from the blood loss within about two weeks. After that she'll be fine, just stitched up from the cuts."

I let out a sigh of relief before he starts to stitch up my hands. "She'll be okay," I tell myself over and over again.

"Do you know how this happened?" The doctor asked me with curiosity.

"I have an inkling," I reply slyly.

*Time Lapse*

These past few hours without Tris have been unbearable. The doctors won't let me see her until tomorrow.

All of this is Tobias' fault. He disgusts me so much. Tris did nothing to deserve all of this. Some days, I force myself to believe that I'm responsible for all of this. But actually, I'm not. Tobias is an insensitive bastard, and he deserves to feel as much pain and discomfort as Tris is right now, if not more.

I would never beat up Tobias that badly, so I have to give him discomfort in a different way. If all of the leaders knew what happened, they would definitely execute him, or kick him out of the faction. So once I get Tris' permission, I'm going to let Max know that Tobias nearly killed her. Tobias will never go near Tris again.

*The Next Day*

"Okay," the doctor started, "Tris had been unconscious ever since you brought her here, but this morning, she woke up and wouldn't stop babbling about how much she wanted to see you. You have one hour, and then you have to leave."

I knew Tris would walk to see me, but I didn't think that I would be the only person she'd want to see. I thought that I would see Christina, Will, Uriah, or Zeke when I walked in that room, but there was nobody there except for Tris. I respect the doctors for giving us an entire hour of privacy.

"Eric," Tris sighed, "I can't thank you enough. The doctors told me that you brought me here."

I sat next to the hospital bed that she was occupying. She reached out to grab my hand, and I let her. I looked down at her hand and saw several fresh stitches. They already started stitching her up. It relieves me that the healing process Tris is going through is moving at a fast pace.

"I will always find a way to save you," I purred in her ear and tucked her hair behind her ear.

She smiled at me, and then I decided to ask her about telling the other leaders what happened.

"Tobias did this to you, I assume."

She silently nodded her head and buried it into my chest.

"You did nothing to deserve this. He should go through as much pain and discomfort as you are right now," I stated. She lifted her head from my chest and looked me in the eyes with a stern look.

"Do not beat him up. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I wasn't going to," I tell her. "I wanted to get your permission first, but I think we should let the other leaders know. He could get kicked out of the faction, or he could get executed. He'll never touch you again."

Her eyes lighten up a little bit at the idea. She holds both of my hands and keeps her eyes on mine.

"I want him to die," she spits. "I can't live in fear of him anymore. I want you to tell them what happened."

I let out a sigh of relief. I remember her telling me that she still loved him the last time she was in this hospital room. She has no feelings other than hatred for him now.

"I'll let them know as soon as our hour is up."

*One Hour Later*

I approach Max's office, and I pound on the door. Through the window he looks startled, but then he sees that it's just me and relaxes. As soon as he opens the door, I rush inside. I shut the door behind me and the sound reverberated through the hallway. I reach up to the security camera in the corner of the room and I rip it off of the wall.

"Eric, what the hell are you doing?"

I don't answer him. Instead, I throw the camera on the ground and crush it to bits and pieces with my foot.

"I've got a hell of a story to tell you. Get the others in here now."

*Time Lapse*

"So you mean to tell me that Four nearly murdered our leader-in-training?"

Veronica, along with the other three leaders were in shock. They had always begged Tobias to become a leader, and I bet that they are thankful he never accepted the offers now.

"What do we do," Max asked, looking sick to his stomach. Max had always favored Tobias, but I bet that he doesn't now.

"We follow the protocol," Veronica states in a monotone. I'm glad they agree with my opinions.

"But the question is," I pause, "Which route do we take?"

"I want him dead," Max hisses. I couldn't agree with him more.

"We can only execute him if these incidents have happened before," Veronica mentions.

"Did I forget to mention that he has abused Tris twice before this incident? Haven't you ever caught that on the cameras?"

The other leaders look shocked. They are probably questioning why I never reported it, but they didn't ask. They probably understood it related to relationship problems.

"Because Four works in the control room," Max says. "We must set an execution date."

It needs to be soon. Tris gets out of the hospital in about two weeks, and if Tobias is still alive by then, I know he'll go after her again.

"It has to be before Tris gets out of the hospital," I point out. All of the leaders nod, except for Veronica.

She opens her mouth and protests, "But shouldn't Tris be able to watch her abuser die to ensure her safety to herself?"

Before thinking about it, I speak up.

"The only problem I have with that is that I'm the one to execute Four, but I know that Tris would want me by her side to comfort her while he gets shot between the eyes."

I shouldn't have said that, because the leaders didn't know that Tris and I used to be in a relationship. Even if it only lasted a couple days before being postponed, it still mattered for the both of us. And since we constantly flirt with each other and need each other's presence, it almost feels like a relationship to me.

I get a lot of confused looks from the leaders, and I don't blame them. My emotional ranting came out of nowhere.

"Eric, why the hell would Tris depend on you?" Max realized how that came out before saying, "I mean, no offense."

"You'll find out soon enough. Back on topic," I trail off. I'm not sure if Tris would be comfortable with me shouting it to the world that we're in love. I wouldn't even feel comfortable doing that myself.

"I think the execution date should be while Tris is in the hospital. Eric has a point I guess," Max said.

"Then let's make it a week from now. Eric, you have the honors of telling Four the news," Veronica perks up.

This pleases me a lot. I've hated Tobias since initiation and I knew something was off with him the whole time. Now, I get to murder him, and I get to tell him about it too.

"It'll be my pleasure," I grin.

*Time Lapse*

I want to make sure that Tobias and I are in a public place when I tell him he will be executed. I don't feel like getting beaten up today, but I do feel like beating him up. Not physically, but emotionally.

"Hey Four," I shout into the control room. I see his chair spin around, "A word?"

He stands up hesitantly and comes towards me. We are standing in the middle of the control room, where everybody could see and hear.

"I've been assigned to deliver a message to you," I smirk. He acts like he's so clueless, but I bet that he knows the words are coming. He's probably too afraid to hear it, though, and that pleases me.

"Am I in trouble?"

I laugh at him after he says this. His entire clueless act is not working at all.

"Of course you are Four! You nearly killed Tris! All because you can't fucking move on!"

At the sound of the words "nearly killed" everyone turns their chairs to us. Four's face flushes with anger.

"I did not commit such a crime, and I would not ever hurt Tris," he pretended. This was the last straw. I picked him up forcefully from the collar of his shirt.

"You really think I believe that shit? Tris told me that you did all of the abuse to her. I found her in her apartment, unconscious on the floor, with shattered glass and pools of blood surrounding her, and it was all your fault! Don't think for a second that she will forgive you, because she wants you dead."

Tobias is trembling under my grasp. I feel a wicked smile creep onto my lips. He looks frightened, and I'm enjoying every moment of it.

"You violated the laws of Dauntless, so therefore we have no other option. Your execution date is set for a week from today, Tobias Eaton."

I let go of the collar of his shirt, and he fell to the floor. He scurried away as everyone gasped. I might as well reveal his true identity if I wanted him to go through more pain. I walked away with pride while pumping my chest. I finally got what I wanted. To ruin the life of Tobias. The best part is that he actually deserved it.


End file.
